Resurrections: Sing to me
by SweeTarts151
Summary: "Resurrection is known as the act of rising from the dead or returning to life." Lydia Martin resurrected Peter, no one thought she could do it again until sleepwalking turns to the dead coming back to life. How do you cope with not knowing who you can bring back and who you can't? Allydia. Allison/Lydia in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or anything mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: This is my first teen wolf story. I'm not the best writer so review, comment, criticize.**

**Resurrections: Sing to me**

A girl with soft strawberry blond hair stands in the silence after the storm. The pack had just killed the nogitsune and everything should be fine. They won. But the girl wasn't feeling this. Allison, the girl's best friend was dead at the hands of a stolen oni. It hadn't even been a full day and she could feel the other death calling. Feel the dread in her bones and the sadness in her blood. It wasn't as bad as Allison's was, when she could feel the blade sink into her flesh like she was the one being stabbed. She could feel the pain that Allison didn't as she lay crumpled into Stiles after her best friends eyes shut one last time. The girl cries into Stiles Stilinski shirt for the loss of life. So many had died tonight but only two of them mattered. The boy who was slowly redeeming himself and the hunter turned savior.

The pack leaves the school and heads in the direction of home. By some unseen force they all end up at Scott's house. Ethan and Derek had carried Adien to Derek's loft yet show up just the same. The pack of teenagers, a former alpha and a hunter collapse in the livingroom. The strawberry girl stares off into space as the others slowly doze off. Left awake after an hour are Lydia, the alpha and the former twin. Lydia looks to Ethan as he slowly oh so slowly begins to cry. His lips tremble and Scott's own lips tremble as emotion flares between them. Sadness seeping out of both of their pores. Lydia's own heart beats away and her throat dries as she struggles to hold in her own emotions. Suddenly a hand grips her bicep and pulls the girl into a hug.

She sobs into Scott McCall's shoulder as Ethan cries and lowly whines into Scott's other shoulder. "Pack. We're all pack." Scott's words are mumbled but they hear them and this causes Ethan to cry harder. Never before had he been alone without Aiden. Never had he not had a pack brother in Adien. They hear something in the kitchen and Lydia follows the two wolves to see Chris Argent sobbing into his arms and drowning in a bottle of whisky. Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski sit near him. Melissa's hand soothing his back as it racks with sobs.

A mop of dark hair and scruff walks to them. His eyes stare into the back of the hunter, anguish clear on the wolf's face. Ethan collapses into Derek's side and the older wolf just holds him, knowing the pain of losing family let alone pack. They were all missing something now that two pack members were dead.

Two days pass and Allison Argent's funeral comes. The pack had already buried Aiden deep in the woods near the old Hale family house. A sea of black stands at the gravesite. Many people curiously ask others why it was a closed casket but they weren't pack. They weren't close friends or family. Those who were, they knew. The way Lydia had screamed at them not to do an open casket. The way her fingers had dug into the arms of Derek and her screams piercing the wolves ears worse than the humans. So they left it closed and Lydia didn't scream. No one questioned it. Chris Argent was numb, he had lost everyone.

Stiles still weak, leans against Scott and Lydia refuses and shies away when anyone tries to touch her. Isaac sticks like glue to Chris and Ethan is connected to Derek at all times. Danny holds his hand and Kira stands behind Scott, her hands soothing his taut shoulders. Peter Hale watches from the woods as they mourn. She might have been a hunter and her aunt might have killed his family but she was a good person. A worthy opponent and protector of his banshee. Peter had been in and out of town checking on Cora and looking information on Malia. He knew his pup, his immune, would want to kill him. If he had been there maybe he could have helped. But he wasn't. He vanished like he always did. He looks at the misfit pack that most would laugh at. A banshee, two former alphas, one true alpha, a beta, a werecoyote, a kitsune, a hunter and a human. The pack would have been the laughing stock at any meeting of the packs but Peter wants to be a part of it. He may be crazy and sometimes evil but he, like all wolves, longs for a pack. Omegas don't last long and he misses having the comfort of knowing someone has your back. His eyes turn to his banshee. The one he turned and in turn saved him. He didn't know that creating another could connect you to them like this. His pull on Scott was gone burned away by his hatred for Peter and his transition to alpha. It was nowhere near as strong as Lydia's was at the start but Lydia's was gone too. He couldn't control them at all. They weren't his anymore. They hate him, except somewhere deep inside Lydia still sees him as her maker. He pulled her out of her own death when she tried to save Stiles. Something only someone connected could do. A sigh escapes the wolf's mouth as he leans against a tree.

The funeral continues on ahead of the wolf as words are spoken. Slowly the casket is lowered into the ground and legs and lips tremble at the finality of it. The hunter, Allison, was dead. The casket just solidified what they knew. What they felt.

The hunter to her banshee. The bestfriend. The first love. The only love. The friend. The only daughter. Gone. Buried in the ground six feet. A light put out to soon.

The words written across her gravestone make Chris Argent's eyes water as he says the Argent code out loud one last time for his daughter. Slowly the others join in. Isaac's voice low and broken followed by Scott's rough timber. "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même."

The pack stands there for what could be minutes but in reality is hours. Slowly they come to one by one but the banshee stands there staring at the grave. Her fingers pluck at a string on her dress and Scott pulls her out of it as they all walk to the cars. That night Lydia sits in her bed and her fingers find a string that she ties as tight as possible from one end of her bed to the other. Her finger plucks it and her eyes close. Voices whisper in her ear but none are the one she wants to hear. Eichin house chimes in with their daily noise and Lydia pulls at her ears in anger before ripping the string away and sobbing.

Her body, exhausted after no sleep in three days slips to sleep. A very fitful one. Sweat beads down the girl's forehead as she tosses and turns in the night. Behind her eyelids she is watching as her best friend is fighting the oni. Suddenly the sword goes through Allison's heart and the sleeping girl jolts awake a scream dying on her lips. She sees shadows out of the corner of her eye and throws the nearest thing, which happens to be a math book.

A scream bubbles in her throat but it halts when she hears a familiar yelp. "Scott?" Her fingers find her lamp and she turns it on. Standing in front of her is Scott McCall with ripped pajama pants and a tank top. "What are you doing here?"

The wolf rubs at the cut to his eyebrow as it heals. "You screamed and I was awake." He shrugs his shoulders helplessly as more shadows fall into her room. She holds in her yelp of surprise and pulls her face into a neutral bored expression. Standing to their full height are the other wolves of the pack. Isaac looks around as does Derek. Ethan watches Lydia before she opens her mouth. "And just what are you three doing here too?"

"You called." Derek's voice is rough as he crosses his arms. His eyes flicker to the window as he feels his uncle arrive outside the house.

"We heard you scream. It called to us." Ethan's voice is soft. Softer than normal. Having lost his brother he seemed to have quieted more than he was. His grin's came less often.

Isaac stood quietly. "Chris is on his way to. I told him I heard you. We were worried."

"Well as you can see I am perfectly fine beside the fact that four wolves are in my room." Derek watches the girl with understanding soft eyes. Ethan stares at her with dark broken hurt eyes. Isaac just watches Scott.

The alpha looks to his wolves. "Go back home. She was having a dream. Just, look out for eachother on the way back and be careful." The wolves nod and with one last look to Lydia they jump out the window. "They were just trying to help Lydia."

"I don't need help. I don't need you to come for me!" Her fingers grip her bed sheets. "I told you guys not to come. I left signs I even told the other banshee to tell you guys. None of you listened!" Tears fall down the girl's face and Scott moves forward to hold her. She shoves him off. "I could feel it. I knew someone was going to die. I knew it might be Allison and I warned her but she didn't stay away. You all came and she died."

"Lydia." The wolf's eyes are watery. "You were her best friend. She was never going to let him have you. She came to save you."

"I didn't scream Scott! No matter how much he wanted me to I didn't. I knew you would follow it like you did tonight. She's dead and I tried to stop her. She shouldn't have been there. I love her Scott! And she's gone." The tears fall freely as Scott pulls Lydia into a hug.

The boy has his own tears falling down his own cheeks. "It happened anyway Lydia. She would die for you a hundred times over. You are her best friend. She loved you too." The boy rocks the girl until she falls fitfully to sleep in his arms.

Across town the three wolves split ways. Isaac moves to the Argent house where it still smells of silver and Allison, intercepting Chris who was heading to Lydia's. Chris had taken the lost wolf under his wing. They both had no family now. Ethan moves to follow Derek but the older male stops. "Go. Go be with Danny or watch Stiles for me. I need to be alone for a moment Ethan."

The younger wolf stares at Derek for a minute. "I'm going to find Peter. See if he wants to spar for a bit."

Not a second later the said wolf pops up. "Good. I need a spar puddles." The nickname flows off of Peter's lips before the two head into the woods, bodies disappearing into the darkness.

Derek heads alone to his apartment and sighs as his fingers find his mothers claws again. The memory from them vividly coming back to his mind. Peter Hale having a daughter. Having a healthy relationship that made him become a better person before the woman was killed by hunters. His uncle begging his sister to take away the memories so his daughter wouldn't be in danger. How could he tell his uncle that his daughter was alive? He sighs again, with the way Peter watched Malia Tate it seems he didn't have to. Suddenly the door is thrown open and Derek turns in anger. "Tell us about la loba! Where is the she wolf?!"

He pops his neck. "You should just go ahead and kill me. You can never find Cora."

The hunters look confused. "Cora? Who the hell is Cora?'

Smoke grenade fly into the room and the four of them look around in confusion. "Light 'em up!" The ring leader yells and bullets rain down on the apartment.

One by one, by their own bullets the hunters go down until Derek hear a bang followed by pain. Looking down he sees the wound. Shot gun close range. His eyes flicker up and they widen in shock. "What? How?"

"That's right Der Der. I'm alive. Wanna know the kicker?" The wolf watches as her face shifts to a purple color, eyes flashing green and fangs lengthening. "I'm going to kill you and then your psychotic uncle for plotting to kill me. Then i'm going to visit my niece and see how she's doing with her wolfboy."

Derek makes a face. "She's. Allison is dead."

The odd were creature moves forward with a speed that jars Derek's head as she pins him to the floor by his throat. "LIES!"

The wolf struggles. His eyes flashing blue but body not shifting. "I'm not. Her funeral was today. I can take you to it."

The woman lets up as her eyes blaze green. "I pray that you are lying."

She follows the wolf to a cemetery and her heart stops as she stares at the stones. Victoria Argent lies next to Allison Argent. Beside Allison is an empty stone and then Kate's own grave. Her face looses its purple and her eyes fade from green as she releases the wolf's shoulder from her death grip. Tears fall down pale cheeks and she opens her mouth and screams. The wolf, worn and in pain slumps to the floor with a sigh. "Who?" Blazing green eyes are back on him.

"The oni. They're dead." The wolf pants out, his voice unusually compliant with the she-creature.

"My brother? Is he still here?" Her eyes lost their craziness. The obsessive need to kill. Now they are sad. With one nod the woman stands up. "Don't." She pauses watching the younger male. "Do not tell anyone i'm here." Her eyes flash green. "I'm not afraid to kill you."

The woman runs off, leaving the wolf alone. Her vengeance on the Hale's forgotten. The wolf stands slowly and makes his way to Stiles house. He can feel the beads from the shotgun slowly forcing their way out of his body. Slowly and painfully but they thankfully weren't laced in wolfsbane.

As the wolf makes his slow way to the Stilinski house the turned Argent bursts through the door of the Argent apartment. She could still smell the faint scent of Allison and it made her heart ache. Her only niece was dead. Sure she was a horrible psychotic aunt but she loved Allison like a sister. A wolf comes barreling down into her and a growl rips from her throat as she throws him across the room. His eyes were yellow and his brow prominent with thick sideburns. She scoffs at his stupidity before she hears a gun cock. Her head turns and she takes a deep breath.

Chris Argent watches as the blonde supernatural creature turns around and when he sees her face his arm shakes as does his head. "You're dead Kate." The woman can hear the wolf moving behind her and she tenses but Isaac just walks to Chris's side.

The blonde watches them. "I died but I healed." She lets her eyes flash to the cat green before her eyes watch his water.

"What are you Kate? Why are you here?" His voice is gruff and the younger yet taller boy watches the two of them with wary eyes. He didn't trust this woman. She smelt odd. Different than a wolf.

"I-I paid Derek a visit. He told me about Al-. About Al-." Her voice catches in her throat and suddenly the man pulls his sister into a hug. "How are you doing this Chris? I saw both of their stones?"

His voice gruff with emotion. "It's what were trained Kate. We don't bre-break." Tears begin to fall down his face.

"I don't care about how we were trained! I never let the training rule me! She's dead." The blonde pulls back to watch her brothers face. Her finger collect his tears. "We have a right to grieve brother." The boy stands and watches them in caution. He remembers passing sayings of how Allison's aunt was a cold-blooded hunter. The perfect, well almost perfect Argent before she was killed by Peter.

"Shacking up with a younger boy Chris?" Her voice is scratchy and her smile tries and fails to come of in jovil.

"That's your job Kate." A sobbing laugh breaks free of her lips. "This is Isaac. He's off limits."

Kate chocks out another laugh. "I don't hunt wolves anymore Chris. Being this. It made me realize something. Hunters are fucked up and so are wolves. But not all of them are horrible. I-I read up on my kind. I hunt murders. Talk about a twist right Chris?" She chuckles. "I came back for revenge, but suddenly it doesn't matter anymore."

Across town Derek makes it to Stiles house right as he finishes healing. He knocks and comes through the door. Stiles and the Sheriff both run down stairs. One with a gun the other with a bat. "Shit Derek. What happened to you?"

"Hunters. Mexican. They're dead now but we can use them." He leans against the wall. "You said you needed to solve cases. We can make up some evidence. You were tracking the ninja people and they showed up at my house. I called you and you killed them or something." He groans. "People can stop worrying about the samurai coming back then because there are three of them at the house."

Stiles runs to the wolf and lifts his shirt up without hesitation. The wolf grumbles but allows the boy to look over his recently healed stomach and chest. "Well your not bleeding anymore." The wolf grunts.

The sheriff looks to the Hale. "That could work. Work it out. Put them in outfits and give them swords. You took them on with some guns Argent left at your house. It could work."

The three talk and debate the plan as Kate and Chris talk about Beacon Hills. Isaac watches on in silence before Chris begs him to keep quiet about Kate. He just lost family, he can't risk the pack wanting and succeeding to kill her. Isaac nods and mentions hating keeping secrets from Scott which make his eyes water at the memory of said words to Allison.

* * *

Weeks pass and slowly life goes on. Malia arrives at school, Scott having convinced her to try it before being full coyote again. Kira tries and fails to teach Scott to use the katana. Lydia continues to have nightmares but her screams are muffled by her fist. Isaac learns the weapons quickly and keeps Kate a secret. Even if she has a tendency to flirt with him constantly. Chris tells him she has always been like that. Ethan and Danny break up but Ethan stays, he finally has a pack even if his brother isn't in it.

There are moments, late at night or sometime even in the day when it hits them. Scott turning behind him to ask Allison a question and the words dying on his lips as he meets the eyes of a random student. Stiles laughing and looking for Allison's dimples to poke fun at them again. Isaac knocking on Allison's door only to remember she is gone. Lydia dialing Allison's number to just talk then closing her eyes when it hits her. But Lydia doesn't need the phone anymore because she can hear her. In the whispers of sheets and paper. In the gong of the school bell or the playing of a piano Lydia can hear her. She doesn't tell anyone because she's been called crazy once and it won't happen again. Maybe it's just her way of coping with her best friends death. The whisper of her voice in the back of her head. Nothing unusual.

Derek watches the younger pack members and keeps his eye out for Kate. He had went to Chris but Chris told him to keep it quiet. Begged him. The Samurai killers case was wrapped. The mexican hunters blamed and cremated for the murders. No one knew their names or where they came from but Beacon Hills accepted that one false victory because who wants to think about it if the police hadn't charged someone. Who wants to think about killers hiding in the dark waiting to strike.

Another week passes and as Lydia wakes up, this time with a scream dying on her lips she sighs. She couldn't remember her dream. Then she sees the forest floor and her heartbeat quickens. On the floor in front of her is a body. A decaying body. Her scream dies in her throat and clamps off as she sees the body moving. Hope stirs in her chest. Allison? Did she bring her back like she brought Peter back.

The blood drips down her hands and as it crashes into the forest floor the person turns to look at her with feral eyes. Yellow-gold eyes and bloodied fangs. And blonde hair. The girl moves to pounce on Lydia but a body tackles her first. Scott stands his ground and growls deeply at the unknown wolf, eyed red and teeth bared. It cowers slightly and Peter stands in front of Lydia his eyes blue and claws extended. The girl growls again as she stands up and Scott's voice fills the silence. "Erica?"

The girl trembles as her flesh slowly rebuilds itself. Scott stands to the side his eyes hopeful yet wary. Erica looks to Lydia and her mouth moves but only a hoarse grumble comes out. Peter stands to the side. "Derek texted me when we heard you scream." Scotts voices is quiet. "I told him it was most likely another nightmare and I could handle it." His brown eyes blink to hers. "You brought her back?" A hopeful tint blends into his voice.

"I don't know how. It just happens and I don't remember." Angry accusing eyes flash to Peter.

The man raises his hands. "I did nothing. I resurrected myself, why would I resurrect Derek's beta?"

Lydia and Scott stare at him for a second before eyes turn to Erica. The girl is leaning against a tree panting. Her clothes are dirt ridden and bloody. Her face slowly turning back to its former beauty. The decayed flesh healing. Her eyes still gold, glowing in the night. "What happened?" The voice is hoarse. Hoarser than Derek's when angry.

Tears fill Lydia's eyes as she stares at the wolf. This was the wrong person! She was suppose to bring Allison back. Her best friend, not the beta from Derek's pack. The girl that hunted Lydia looking for the kanima. Scott's voice fills the silent forest. "You died Erica."

The girl scoffs low in her throat before coughs wrack her body. Scott steps forward warily but the girl takes a deep breath. "I knew that dipshit. I meant what am I doing back?"

Scott turns to lydia. "You were resurrected." The she-wolf looks to the banshee. Scott steps in her line of sight. "Lets take you to Derek."

"Fuck that! Take me to Boyd." Erica voice slowly gets less and less hoarse.

Peter watches the interaction with interested eyes. Scott looks at the beta helplessly. Tonight was the full moon and he could see the agitation in her body. The glow of her eyes. "Come one Erica lets go."

The bright betas eyes narrow. "Where's Boyd?"

"Dead Barbie. Now lets take you back to my brother." Peters face remains impressive.

Scott's eyes turn to Peter's with shock as Lydia stare at the three wolves with a disinterested expression. In reality her mind is racing with ideas. The books she had stolen from Deaton and the library were wrong. Said they needed witch magic to bring the dead back. None spoke of banshee resurrection only of the banshee scream. How it foretold death. The banshee hearing the voices. In other words it was no help to Lydia.

The she-wolf glares at Peter before a howl rips out of her chest. The banshee covers her ears and the two wolves wince at the earbreaking sound and their faces morph into sympathetic frowns. The howl was one of lost hope. The blonde seemed to deflation instantly. "Lets go to Derek. He can explain everything." The alpha pulls Erica up and helps her to her feet. The body of the wolf is healed but tired.

The yellow eyes turn to Lydia. They seem to stare into her soul before Scott lifts her into his arms. Peter's hand on her elbow make her jerk away. His eyes hold their normal mouthy and crazy self but also worry. "You've lost blood." Lydia looks down to her arm and sees the cut at her elbow. Blood drips down her forearm to her wrist before dropping off of her fingertips. The maker of the banshee rips his shirt and ties it around the bleeding appendage. The girl stumbles and the wolf picks her up. She struggles at first but exhaustion takes over. Her throat is raw and arm aching. Her heart aches even more. She had failed. She had brought back the wrong person.

Later that night Peter sits on her roof. Listening to her heartbeat. Her breathing is too irregular to be asleep. As he listens to his banshee sitting inside tears grace her face and then she opens her mouth to scream. To make everything stop so she can breath but nothing comes out. Her mouth is open in a silent scream. In agony as her eyes spill tears in a torrent. As her breath sticks to her throat.

Peters heart clenches at the feeling of agony he can smell and feel coming from Lydia. He hears feet on the concrete before a blur jumps on the roof. A low warning growl escapes the wolf's throat as she glares at Peter's agitated form. "Here for answers Buffy?"

The she wolf growls. "I can feel her pain. I came to help."

The blue eyed omega sighs. "Its not the physical pain you can take away." Erica sighs, her insides aching before she shrugs and moves towards the window. "What makes you think she'll just let you in? Let you comfort her?"

"I'm not you, so a whole of a hell lot better than yours you stalker." The resurrected beta knocks on the window as the rain pours down. The banshee opens her eyes and stares at the window fearfully. She meets bright yellow eyes.

Her face is broken and confused as she moves to the window. "Come to beg for treats or something?" Outside Peter Hale grins. He had chosen right when he bit Lydia. She was sarcastic, witty and smart. He had chosen right when he changed his teenagers. Scott became a true alpha and Lydia a banshee.

The blonde wolf climbs through the window and pulls the banshee into a hug. "I can feel it. Your pain."

The banshee tries to shrug the wolf off. "You can't take it so go back to your cave with Derek."

The she-wolf shrugs. "You're not the only one in pain." She shuts the window, peels off her jacket and slumps on the bed, her back against the wall.

"What? You think i'll comfort you and tell you everything is okay? Im not going pet you and reassure you." The banshee stands to the side of the bed cheeks wet but voice cutting.

The wolf shrugs. "Being around you makes it hurt less. Face it you need somebody. Ethan has Derek. Stiles has Malia and his father. Scott has Kira and his mom. Isaac has Mr. Argent. Argent has Isaac. They all have someone to turn to. Who do you have? Peter hale?" Outside the omega flinches yet remains on the roof body dripping with water.

"Fuck you. Go take yourself for a walk or something." Lydia knows she is right. Malia and Kira would never replace Allison and they all knew it but slowly they were helping the boys cope. Malia brought fresh air. She was funny and stubborn. She and Stiles seemed to heal together. Stiles from nogitsune debacle and Malia from killing her family. Kira is sweet and kind but shes no Allison. She helps Scott on his bad days. She doesn't push for a relationship even though everyone's seen it coming since before Allison died.

Ethan turned to Derek in his time of crisis. The beta was right, everyone had a person to lean on. Who did she have? Sure the boys comfort her and had for the last month but they had someone to light up their day and share the misery. That used to be Allison for her. Allison was her anchor. Her light. The wolf watches as the banshee comes to the same conclusion. "We are not going to be best friends. I'm not going to paint your nails and eat ice cream with you. I won't gossip with you and there is no way in hell you are copying my homework." The banshee pauses as the wolf grin just oh so much. "And no baying outside my window at night."

The wolf smirks. "Wouldn't dream of it." Outside Peter Hale sighs, he was now alone. Maybe he should call Cora. See if she wants to come back. Thoughts on family and pack bring him to the conclusion that with all this pack they need a house. A big one. He thinks of his burned old home. Maybe just maybe they could rebuild it. Buy it back from the County. A redemption, make new memories over the old painful ones. While his mind wanders about home and pack, inside bickering insues.

"You can sleep on the floor like a house dog. Prada's dog bed is open." The banshee sniffs.

The wolf grins. "Come on. I just spent who knows how long in the ground don't I deserve a nice soft bed?"

Eyes narrow as they stare at the she-wolf. "Did you take a shower before you came here?" Accusing eyes dip over a clean too large shirt and sweatpants.

The wolf rolls her eyes. "Yes princess I did. God, think you were a germaphobe or something."

"Excuse me for not wanting decayed maggot infested dirt all over my bed." The banshee's voice is annoyed.

The wolf grins up at her, teeth sharp against her lips. "Dont worry its safe to cuddle with me tonight."

Lydia scoffs. "Off. Off my bed." The wolf pouts and scoots to the foot of the bed.

"Cant we just sit on the bed for awhile? You didn't look like you were going to sleep." Hopeful eyes look up at the banshee.

Lydia rolls her eyes but sits down. The loneliness surrounding her lessens just a bit and they sit in silence. This lasts an hour before the wolf tires and sits up, her eyes move to the string tied tightly from the posts at the end of the bed. "Kinky are we Miss Martin?"

The banshee looks in question and opens her mouth to tell the wolf she wasn't into doggy position like the beta is, when she sees fingers primed ready on the silver string. Her mouth opens to stop the wolf. "Don-." But its to late the wolf plucks it and all she can hear are the voices.

Lydia. Lydia. Help us. Help us. You can help us.

Lydia? You saved her. Teach us.

They're dying all of them.

Lydia? Save me. Please. I can't handle the house anymore.

Lydia clamps her hands over her ears. From Deaton books she had learned she could hear other banshees and the dying. She could go to a place where death would or has happened. Her hands don't drown out the voices and one stands out above them all. Lydia? Breathe Lyds everything is fine. Breathe. The banshee lets out a sob at that and the wolf hears Peter tell her to not pluck the string again. Worried eyes turn to the string that is still vibrating. The wolf flashes her claws and cuts the string. Lydias mouth opens in a silent scream and Erica pulls her into a bonecrushing hug.

The banshee sobs into her neck and Erica can feel her heartbreak. The agony. The pain. She rocks Lydia, a low hum leaving her throat trying to calm the sobbing girl. Peter listens on the roof, heart aching as the girl breaks. He can't do anything to help her. To help one of the last people connected to him.

Slowly the banshee's cries soften and the girl falls asleep with her finger tangled in the shirt of the wolf. The wolf seeks comfort in the fact that she had someone even if that someone may be as broken as she is. Tears fall from the wolf's eyes before she buries her face into Lydia's hair. Slowly the wolf falls asleep to the warmth of another body near hers. She doesn't feel so cold anymore. Outside Peter Hale sits on the roof. He had planned to lead. He has always been the alpha but the resurrection only brought him back to life. Bloodline alpha forced into omega. Burned alive by a beta and a human. He could lead. Get his red eyes back without killing Scott but he lacked what Scott had. Loyalty. They would fight to the death for Scott. For Derek. They'd fight to kill him. Peter's thoughts run wild while the pack continues on in normalcy. Or what had become the normal.

Scott sleeps in his mother's bed. An occurrence that happened at least once a week. Ethan lays curled into Derek. Seeking the warmth he was missing. It didn't fill the void left from his brother. The wolf trembles his memory bringing the pain he felt as his brother was dying. Derek tightens his hold on the beta.

Stiles shakes in his sleep. His father sits in the bed, finger passing over his sons unkempt hair. Calming him. Isaac sleeps on the floor. Chris asleep on the couch. Chris's hand rests on the wolf's head. An unconscious act when the wolf had laid down below the sleeping hunter.

Malia stares outside at the moon, eyes glowing blue as she watches the stars. Kira sleeps fitfully, lights glowing by her bedside flickering and flickering. Her mother stands outside the door before moving to comfort.

The pack was having one of the bad nights. The full moon making them restless. The pain of one member transcending throughout the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or anything mention in this story.**

**A/N: Again, first teen wolf story, let me know what you think.**

**Resurrections: Sing to me**

Morning comes and Lydia awakes to the smell of rain and laundry detergent. She sighs into warm flesh until memories assault her. This isn't Allison coming in after a night of hunting. A sob catches in her throat and the wolf mumbles in her sleep at the barely there noise. Lydia rips herself away from the beta's side and stares at the broken string. Her fingers find the silver metal string. Her heart fastens as she pulls on the string. "No. No." This string was Silver, she used it when she wanted to focus on the voice in the back of her head. "No."

Her fingers pull at the coil and it bites into the flesh of her fingers and palm as she pulls it as tight as possible. Her other finger plucks at the silver. Faintly she can hear the voice whispering. She whimpers and plucks harder, the smell of copper fill the air and the wolf stirs. Sleep lidden eyes widen before the wolf snatches Lydia away from the silver string. Mindful of it coiled around the small fingers of the banshee. "What the hell Lydia?!"

"No. No let me. I can't hear her. I need to. Please." The banshee begs unusually. Her voice pained, heart and breathing quick. "Please."

"Oh god. Lydia you can't do this to yourself." The wolf's words are breathed out before she takes the bleeding hand in hers.

"Please I need to. Please." The banshee cries softly as the wolf wraps the girl in her arms and places her between her legs.

The banshee's unharmed hand stretches towards the bloodied string. The wolf pulls the pain away, black veins protruding on her hand. "Lydia look at me." The girl doesn't and manages to knock her head back into the wolf's chin. Copper fills the wolf's mouth and she growls pinning the banshee to the ground. A growl leaves her throat. _"Lydia look at me!"_

Slowly the banshee comes to. Eyes clearing as she stares into fading bright yellow eyes. "Don't tell anyone."

The wolf sighs at the girls harsh words. The clip in her voice could make a prison hardened man flinch. "Just only do it if i'm here okay? You hurt yourself. Tell me so I can help you not hurt yourself."

Lydia scoffs. "You cant take away my pain. You don't even know what I was doing."

"You were listening for her. You didn't even seem awake." The wolf stares at the girl curiously. A phone beeps and hopeful eyes turn to it before they dull. She was hoping for Allison but it would never be her again. The wolf watches the banshee before she grabs the phone and her brown eyes follow the text. "Scott wants to know how you are."

The green eyed banished scoffs before pulling the phone out of Erica's hand. "Resurrecting isn't as taxing as he may think it is. He's acting like I haven't brought the dead back to life before." Lydia stands and heads to her closet. She continues flipping through her closet and feels the warmth of the wolf's body behind hers. "I'm taking a shower. Don't get any ideas in that head of yours. If you do i'll lock the doggy door." The banshee turns and heads to the shower.

The wolf waits and she hears a voice speak up. "Kick to the curb Barbie?"

"No. What about you stalker? Sleeping on the roof listening in on a teenage girl sleeping?" Eyes flash yellow as they stare at the ceiling.

"Simply watching over things. Nothing wrong with that." The omega smirks down at the ceiling as he crosses his arms under his head. Goading the beta was fun. A fight could come from this and he needed to let off steam before he began to work on the house. The others would just think he disappeared again.

"You're a grown man. She's a teenage girl. Go back to your nephew or has he finally kicked your ass out?" The beta grins as she hears the rumble in his throat.

"Do not tread on things you don't understand." The omega growls as he stands up.

"You creep on teenage girls. I've been here one day and you've already stalked on Lydia's house. Others could be next. You going to watch every single girl in the pack?." The omega thinks to his daughter and a growl rumbles in his chest.

"I am far older than you. I can still kill you and this time Lydia won't be able to bring you body back. I am an alpha." His eyes flash blue contradicting him.

"Correction you were an alpha. Now your a lonely weak omega." The moon still low in the sky, slowly disappearing makes the wolves blood sing with power.

"You want to see how weak I am pup? Get out here so I can send you back to your boyfriend." The omega stands and glares down at the room under his feet.

The wolf jump to the window when a hand suddenly pulls her back. Yellow eyes glare at Lydia. "You are not going to fight like a couple of pit bulls on my roof. Get the hell out of here Peter before I call Scott. Or I'll take you up on your offer and send you back to the dead." The wolf grumbles but stays on the roof before jumping off and fading into the forest. The banshee looks to the beta who nods. The omega is gone.

Days pass by slowly. Peter Hale had vanished again. Slowly the others were adjusting to Erica being back. Isaac wanted to know if she would be in Scott's pack but the wolf had yet to answer. The only alpha was Scott. It wasn't like she couldn't not be in his pack. Pack was stronger than being alone. But she had yet to answer, her time was spent around Lydia. Derek hadn't tried to speak to the beta and the were-coyote had at first freaked when she heard the wolf was a resurrected one. But life went on and the pack adjusted. Scott grew more powerful. His pack was strong and growing. Two strong former alphas, two betas, a banshee, a kitsune, and a coyote gave him the strength of the pack along with his human.

Lydia Martin sits at her dresser and paints her face with makeup to hide the bags under her eyes. A flash of yellow from her window makes her speak up. "What're you doing creeping outside my house?"

"In the neighborhood." The wolf easily slides in through the window.

"This is the third night in a row. Your beginning to sound like Peter." The wolf grumbles at his name.

"This is the only place that feels safe." The wolf seems unusually meek.

"You have Derek, go back to his place. You can jump around in the sheets with him. Cheer the grumpy wolf up." The banshee continues to apply cover up under her eyes.

"He killed Boyd. I can't look at him. And Scott may be my alpha now but I feel on edge around his house. My parents haven't seen me since I was kidnapped. So either I stay outside your house or you tell me to go away and I sleep in the woods." The wolf's brown eyes meet the banshees green.

"I guess you could be my guard dog. Though no drinking from the toilet or marking your territory." The wolf scoffs but slumps on the bed. Her eyes turn to the newly tied silver string at the foot of the bed.

"I need you to do me a favor." The banshee looks up from the mirror.

"What?" The wolf looks curiously at the banshee.

"Get Allison's bow from her house." Lydia's voice catches on the name of her best friend.

"What? Why?" The wolf sits up to stare at the banshee. The last time Erica had seen that bow it was sending are through her and Boyd.

"I need it." The words are direct and simply. Almost blacé as they leave her mouth.

"Why?" The wolf stares at Lydia's quickly annoyed face.

"I just do. Are you going to help me or not?" Irritation bleeds into the banshee's tone.

"Why don't you ask Isaac? Isn't he over there all the time?" The wolf watches the banshee. How her muscles tense before her shoulders sag. Something was up. The bow was important.

"I asked he won't give it to me. Won't even let me past the door." Irritation and sadness tint her voice and the wolf steps forward confused.

"Why?" The banshee meets the brown eyes of the wolf as it comes to stand behind her.

"I don't know." The words are confused and angry as is the expression on Lydia's face.

"He'll smell me. Wait until the full moon. I'll go and just tell him I need him because I need pack. I'll hide the bow on the roof and get it in the morning." The wolf shrugs helplessly at her plan.

The banshee looks annoyed. "Fine." to wait until the next full moon was going to test her nerves. isaac was lucky she didn't hit him then and there when he had denied her entry. He was acting like he had full ownership of the house just because he fell in love with Allison and her father toook him in. It wasn't fair, Lydia was her best friend and this new fucking wolf acted like he had all the rights to her things To her house.

"So whats on the itinerary today princess?' The wolf leans against the back of the chair Lydia sits in.

"I was going to read. If you can handle reading above a third grade level I suppose you could help me." The wolf lets out a brash laugh at Lydia's words.

"What's the topic?" Erica's eyes connect with Lydia's and she can see the pain hidden under those green eyes.

"Resurrection." The wolf nods, figuring she could help the banshee and find answers for herself. She was resurrected by the girl afterall. The wolf grabs a book and pulls Lydia to the bed. As the wolf shoves her down until she's sitting on the bed and jumps up next to her. "Let's get cracking." Lydia rolls her eyes at the wolf before they both begin reading separate books. Lydia's finger pull at a string of her shirt unconsciously before the wolf grabs her fingers and pulls the away from the string without looking up from her book.

The next full moon comes and the wolf follow through with her plan. The house smells odd as she steals the bow from the basement and throws it on the roof. As she hears footsteps she sneaks back into the house. Her eyes are yellow as they come across Isaac. "Erica what are you doing here?" The boy looks around in fear eyes searching for the werejaguar.

"I-I needed someone Isaac. Lydia was in the shower an-and. The moon. It's strong and I miss Boyd. I need pack and your the only pack I know." The girls eye fill with tears and Isaac shifts uncomfortably.

"You have to leave Erica Mr. Argent is still adjusting. He doesn't want any of the pack in his house." His finger pull at the base of his neck as he looks to the she-wolf.

The blonde looks to him in suspicion. From what she heard Mr. Argent was at Scott's house after they defeated the nogitsune. "Why not? You're here." She crosses her arms as her eyes stare into the boy.

"He took me in. But he doesn't know you and all the others remind him." Isaac's voice catches as he lies blatantly. Using Allison death as an excuse hurts him deep inside.

"Whatever. Bye Isaac." The wolf climbs out the window and grabs the bow. Listening to see if he is following her as she runs to Lydia's house.

"Nice my little wolf. But she took something." The were-panther comes forward from a hidden room.

"I know. I heard her grab it off the roof. We can check inventory when Chris gets back." The wolf looks to Kate. Over the last two month he had gotten used to and come to accept her preceance. She wasn't so bad. She may flirt way to much and may have an anger problem but she didn't seem like the others had made her to be. Chris seemed to be adjusting and was wary but still grateful his sister was alive. She hadn't killed anyone in town, yet.

"Or we could just keep it a secret. My brother's had a hard enough time." Kate smiles at the boy. she could taste it in the air, something was coming and the blonde wolf and the banshee were up to something.

"Why would she take something though?" His feet shuffle as he thinks back to his time in Derek's pack with her.

"Dunno pretty boy maybe she thought she needed something else to protect her. You can ask her that later." Kate grins at Isaac.

The she-wolf comes to Lydia's house to find her climbing out the window. The banshee trips but gets up and continues on her way. The wolf throws the bow onto the bed as she scaled the side of the house and follows the banshee as she trips and stumbles through the woods. She never falls and the wolf is there to catch her if she does. They make it somewhere deep in the woods and the banshee begins digging. Hands tearing the earth apparent. The wolf joins in until the banshee looks to her with milky eyes. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing and that makes the wolf's heart ache. This was like the string but not as bad.

Lydia's finger begin to pull a dirt covered arm out and the she-wolf flinches at the smell before helping.

The banshee cuts her elbow and holds it over the decaying body's mouth and Erica's heart stops. It looks like Boyd and she wants to cry. After five minutes of dripping blood over his mouth, heart and stomach the banshee takes a deep breath and screams. Erica covers her ears and as the scream dies on her lips Erica sees her eyes open and turn hopeful before they catch sight of yellow eyes in a hollowed face. Erica growls, feeling lost as Boyd stumble to stand and lurches to Lydia. her growl rumbles as she crouches in front of her banshee. She loved Boyd but Lydia was her pack and she didn't think Boyd was in his right mide right now. She remembers when she was brought back, the moon pulling at her and someone standing in front of her. Boyd blinks and comes to as Lydia begins to cries silently. Tears dripping down her face.. Erica pulls her into a hug conflicted with hugging her or checking on Boyd. But Boyd's understanding eyes make her decision for her.

Scott and Peter show up a few minutes later and as Scott reaches for Lydia a loud threatening growl rumbles in Erica's chest as her eyes flash yellow. His flash red and she fights the urge to submit. He blinks it was instinct to growl at a non submitting wolf and he shakes his head before looking to Boyd. "Boyd?" The wolf looked to the alpha, his face slowly rebuilding itself and Scott turns to Erica. "Did you make her bring him back?"

Lydia's tears have stopped and she turns to Scott. "No she didn't. It happens. No-one can force me to do it but Peter and he would never give Derek more power."

Scott pulls at his hair. "How are we going to explain this to everyone? I mean everyone thinks you two have been missing for months! You can't just suddenly pop up. We need to get to Derek and Deaton."

Lydia scowls. "What do you think they can do Scott?"

"They can help Lydia. We need it. You're bringing dead people back to life." His eyes plead with her and under that she can see hope.

"Isn't that what everyone wants? I'm bringing your pack back, isn't that a good thing?" She crosses her arms and feels Erica come to stand beside her. Slowly she and Erica had formed an odd friendship, maybe not even a friendship but it was something. Erica helped her with the pain and loneliness. Her eyes move to Boyd, now that he was back Lydia would go back to being alone. "Do whatever you want. I need to go home and take a shower." She begins to walk away from them and Scott stares at her open mouthed.

Erica grins and trots to catch up to the banshee, Boyd hot on her heels. "Going the wrong way princess." Lydia scoffs and looks around before changing direction. "Still the wrong way, need a seeing eye dog in the dark princess?"

"I don't know, would you shut up if I put a leash on you and had you lead me?" The banshee crosses her arms and Boyd watches with a smile as Scott watches on. Erica flashes yellow eyes to Peter when he tries to follow.

"Naw, I like to talk, plus Boyd hasn't heard my voice in forever. You wouldn't deprive him of human conversation would you?" The recently resurrected wolf watches his pack mate and banshee talk. It was amusing.

Lydia's eyes flash to the boy. "I suppose I can deal with your loud mouth if it's what he wants. Take me home, I might give you a treat."

Boyd follows beside them as they walk in silence. Silence was okay, it was as refreshing as when they were bantering. They make it to her house and Boyd can already smell Isaac and Derek waiting for them. Derek looks to him in shock fear and awe. Isaac has a grin threatening his face. "Boyd?" Derek's voice is soft and as he walks to Derek he sees an alpha twin standing behind him.

A growl rips from his throat and his claws extend. Erica scowls as she pulls him back. One of the reasons she was so twisted about being in Scott's pack, the former alpha twin. "He's in the pack now. He's reformed." Her eyes flash to Lydia, that's what Lydia had told her and she trust Lydia, even if the wolf had participated in torturing and kidnapping them. "Lydia trusts him." That seems to calm Boyd. Something had attached him to Lydia, a string he could feel tugging him towards her and he wondered if all the wolves she brought back felt it. It felt like the tie to the alpha but stronger.

Derek watches them. "Your clothes are still at my house." His eyes flash to Erica who was in jeans and a tank top, she had left most of her clothes at Derek's, instead sneaking into her old home and taking clothes her parents wouldn't know was missing along with some sweats from Boyd's, they smelled like him at first.

Boyd looks to Erica. "I'll take a shower." He smiles at her and she returns it.

Derek looks at him. "I'll explain everything like I did to Erica." The former alpha's eyes look to the she-wolf. With that last look Derek leaves, Boyd looks to the two girls before telling them goodbye. Isaac watches Erica, his mind wondering if what she took helped bring Boyd back.

Ethan stands looking to Lydia. "Are you alright?" His voice is soft and it's so different than Aiden's and what Ethan's once was.

"I'm fine. Scott's house is open if you don't want to go back to Derek's. Or you can go to Stiles house." the banshee watches as he nods. He was a really sweet boy and had protected her on more occasions when others couldn't. He leaves quietly.

The two girls make it up to Lydia's room and Lydia head straight to the shower. The wolf waits for her to break, she could feel how it was affecting the strawberry haired girl. The way her hope seemed to chip away as she opened her eyes to see Boyd instead of who she wanted, needed, to bring back. The banshee doesn't break yet and Erica knows it will be coming later tonight, well this morning. Luckily tomorrow was a Saturday. Erica pulls the bow from where she threw it on the bed and looks for damage. If it was broken in any way Lydia would have her throat.

She hears the shower stop and looks up five minutes later to see Lydia in pajama pants and a tee-shirt. From the way they didn't fit her as snuggly as the way her nightgowns did, Erica knew these were some that Allison most likely left here. Lydia pulls the bow from her grip and her fingers skim over it to try and find any damage. "Thank you Erica." Her voice is soft and almost disappears into the air. Erica just nods. "Go clean up please." Erica hurries away and washes her hands and pulls on the sweats and large tee-shirt of Boyd's that she wore when she sleeps here.

Erica sits down on the bed next to Lydia. Lydia's finger pull at the bow string before letting go. Her eyes close but no whispers are heard. She lets out a frustrated huff and plucks it again. She keeps plucking it but no voices except those from Echin house whisper back to her. Frustrated and lost her hands throw the bow. Pale limbs stretch out and slim fingers slip around the frame of the bow, snatching it from it most eminent destruction. "careful Lydia." Tear-filled eyes stare back at the she-wolf. "You used up a ot of power tonight, maybe that's why. Or you're not using it right."

"I'm not using it right? What the hell do you know about my powers?" The banshee glares tearfully at the wolf.

Erica shrugs. "Nothing, but I do know that bows are meant to be used. Maybe you need to actually shoot it to hear her." Erica carefully sets the bow against the far wall before sitting down next to Lydia. Her hand clamps over the banshee and veins protrude as she takes away all the pain she can. It may be a small amount from the cut on her arm, which Lydia had carefully applied butterfly stitches to.

They sit in silence for a while and Erica hears Peter show up outside the house, a warning growl rumbles in her throat and she hears him huff before leaving. Lydia finally slumps into Erica's arms and sighs. They were muscular like Allison's were, but they weren't the arms she wanted. They were Erica's not Allison's. Guilt fills Lydia, was Erica a replacement for Allison? No No-one could replace Allison but did the other see Erica as that? Did Allison when she whispered to Lydia? Erica tightens her arms and the thoughts stop momentarily. A text beeps and two sets of eyes look to it before Erica grabs it. "Scott said Stiles is picking us up in the morning to see Deaton."

Both girls sigh. Lydia's fist clench into Erica's shirt. "It was suppose to be her. I thought about her before I slept. I read all the books three times. It should have been her."

"I don't know why it was Boyd but it was. And thank you, for bring both of us back. You will bring her back. I know you will. You are Lydia Martin. I've seen you get through worse, hell i've heard you do worse than bringing people back from the dead." The wolf pulls the girl tighter into her body.

"I want to scream, to drown out all the thing around me so I can focus on her. But everytime I do, nothing comes out. It's silent." Arms tighten around Lydia at her confession.

"Maybe you are more like a wolf than you realize." Green eyes look up to her. "Wolves use howls to signal many thing. Pain, loneliness, sorrow, sometimes to get other members attention. You scream and everything stops. The wolves come to help you. Your silent scream is the worst, it's like when you want to cry but nothing happens. You will get it one day." The banshee sighs and slowly begins to fall asleep, exhaustion catching up to her.

Erica hears something outside the house and tenses, thinking the intruder to be Peter but Boyd's scent fills her nose and she sighs before telling him to come up. The boy climbs through the window, he smells less like death and more and more like Boyd. His feet dance across the floor as he comes to stand in front of them. "IS it alright if i'm here? I couldn't sleep and I was drawn here."

"Yeah, I felt the same way my first night back. It helps when you're near her. The pain lessens." Brown eyes look to almost black. "I'm glad you're back Vernon."

Eye smile in happiness. "Me too Erica. Me too. I'm glad you're back, I missed you." His eyes look to Lydia. "Is she alright?"

"She will be." Boyd leans against the bed as Erica lays Lydia down in it. The girl clutches at the she-wolf and Erica lays down with her. Her hand comes down to tangle with Boyd's. He falls asleep as Erica does.

Lydia wakes up to breath hot on her neck. Her eyes sigh as she moves to sit up. Erica had one arm wrapped around her and the other stretched out behind her, laced with Boyd's. Dark eyes open and the boy looks at Lydia. "Sorry for intruding."

"I'm used to it by now. My privacy went out the window when she came." Boyd laughs lightly as Lydia's phone beeps. She picks it up as Erica wakes up with a grumble. A sigh leaves her lips. "Stiles is on his way to pick us up." The she-wolf grumbles again and Lydia extricates herself from her.

Fifteen minutes later the two wolves look up at the sound of Stiles' jeep. They stand and the banshee steps in front of them. Stiles stares confused at the two formerly dead wolves before shaking his head. HE had giving up on asking questions. They pile into the jeep and Lydia sits between Boyd and Erica, Malia sitting in the front seat. "Scott wanted the whole pack there for some reason. Deaton's apparently going to answer some questions." His eyes look to the two betas. "Nice to see you not dead."

"Nice to see you not possessed." Stiles grimaces but grins as he mutters touche.

A song sounds from the speakers as Malia turns on the radio and Lydia's heart stops before quickening. The two wolves and coyote look back at her. _'Can you be my nightingale. Feel so close I know you're there. Ohhhh Ohhh Nightingale. Sing to me I know you're there. cause bab-'_ "Turn it OFF!" The four occupants in the car look back to her. "NOW!" Tears fill her eyes and Erica's hand slams on his radio, turning it off.

Erica whispers in her ear as Stiles looks back at the banshee. "What was that?"

"Nothing. It was a horrible song. Her screeching voice hurt my ears." Lydia snuffs out, her eyes watery but voice hard.

"It reminded you didn't it?" Erica's voice is soft as she thinks over the lyrics.

"Drop it before I make you sleep outside again mutt." Erica sighs at the bite in Lydia's words.

They arrive at the vet's office and stiles stares at Lydia before Malia slaps him in the back of his head. Scott greets them with Kira. Derek arrives later with Ethan and Peter in tow. Erica scowls at the omega as Chris Argent arrives with Isaac. Erica watches them with wary eyes. Deaton greets them and leads them to the back room. "Scott called me last night to tell me about the resurrections. Lydia do you remember anything at all?"

"Waking up in the forest with blood dripping down my finger." She crosses her arms. "You already know by now I have a sleepwalking problem."

"You are very powerful Miss Martin. Resurrection is a very difficult and powerful gift." Lydia scoffs quietly and Erica lays a hand on her lower back. This doesn't go unnoticed by the others. Boyd steps closer to Lydia as the others turn to stare at her. "Resurrection is nothing to play with. You are bound to the ones you bring back. There is the possibility that if you die they die." His eyes look to Peter, Erica and Boyd. "Resurrection is also very dangerous, you give to much of yourself to the dead and you lose yourself."

"Why doesn't she remember bringing them back? Can she bring others back?" Scott's voice is full of hope and Lydia scowls, she had already thought of that.

"That is the question. She brought all three of them back during a full moon. My guess is that like you, she draws her power from the moon. When you were first learning to control your wolf you didn't remember anything. With practice and an anchor she should be able to control herself." He looks to the two wolves behind her. "I would like to examine the two of you if you wouldn't mind. IT is better to be safe about your health than sorry." His eyes flicker to Lydia's arm. "I can also look at that for you."

Deaton ushers the pack into the waiting room while he pulls Boyd forward. "I wish I could have look at you sooner Erica. Make sure you would be alright. The two of you can head to the other room while I check over Vernon." Boyd looks to Lydia and Erica before he nods.

They leave the room and head to the others. "Why'd he need the whole pack here?" Erica's voice rings in the silence.

Scott shrugs. "He just said to bring them. Maybe he's our emissary and this is a pack meeting."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Aren't you meant to call for those?"

Scott looks to the banshee. "I called you guys here, I'm not going to force anything."

The other sigh a Lydia turns to Erica. Chris watches them. In the other room Boyd's knee jerks in reflex. "Good. All your vitals are normal. How do you feel?"

"Good. Though sometimes there's a pain." Deaton looks as the boy presses into the middle of his chest.

"That's to be expected. Like Scott and Stiles you have an empty place in you. This time you have it in your chest. Dying took something away from you. Something resurrection can't bring back. Scott and Stiles left their minds open to the darkness but they have adjusted." Boyd's eyes widen. 'Don't worry, nothing can attack or take over you. Does it ever go away?"

Boyd nods. "When i'm around Lydia it lessens. Erica said after a month of being around Lydia when she leaves it doesn't hurt as much as it first did."

Deaton nods as he checks over the boy. "Everything is as normal as it can be. Send Erica in please."

The wolf leaves and the she-wolf comes in. "You heard everything?" The girl nods. "Is it the same as Vernon explained it?"

"Yeah. The pain is just barely there now when i'm not around her." The she wolf pulls off her clothing as Deaton checks her over for anything unnatural.

"Are you connected to her?" His voice is whispered, the wolf barely heard it and she's sitting right next to him. She nods her head. "You feel her pain?" She nods again. "It is a connection you may have forever. She brought you back and you are meant to protect her. Resurrections have costs." He gives her a clean bill of health and tells her to send Lydia in. The wolf glares at him and he smiles. "She will be fine."

"Let me see your arm." He stitches the girl up after numbing the appendage, a past scar catches his eye, most likely from Erica's resurrection. "You will learn to control this power, it will just take a while. I have some books if you would like t-"

"Already read them. They didn't help." Deaton stares at the girl in shock and amusement.

"Then the only thing I can tell you is to find an anchor. Something that keeps you grounded. Think of it before you go to sleep." She scoffs, she had no anchor. Allison used to be Scott's and now he was his own. The others she had no idea. How could she find her own anchor when her life was spinning out of her control.

The pack comes back in and Erica comes straight to her. As the pack discusses how to prevent Lydia from hurting herself her mind thought of possible anchors. Soon the meeting was over and the pack left to their respected houses. Peter vanishes and Ethan leaves with him. The pack though they were going off to fight but in reality they were rebuilding the Hale house, already a month in and the frame work was done. Having a completely dead family with inheritance was a plus along with the fact that they both had stamina to keep working. The old house was torn down, the frame weak from the fire, a new one up in it's place.

Erica follows Lydia to her house and they sit in her room. "I need you to steal arrows from the Mr. Argent. If I want to hear her I need her arrows."

"Isaac already caught me once. If he catches me again i'll be in deep shit." Erica stares at the banshee who glares at her.

Boyd watches the whole exchange. "Fine. I'll get the myself. Just tell me when they're gone."

"You don't get it. They never leave the house. They are always there, I got lucky yesterday. Something is going on there. The house smells odd. I don't trust it." Erica's nose wrinkles and Lydia sighs.

"I don't care." The two wolves watch as she leaves the room. Later that night they follow her to the Argent's apartment. They listen as she sneaks in and when she comes out five minutes later, lead by Isaac. "Let me go you fucking pet!"

Erica jumps forward and shoves Isaac back. "Hands off of her!" From the house, Kate watches on in amusement before she places the arrows on the roof without the others seeing her. The banshee was up to something and she wanted to know what it was. Isaac shoves Erica back and their chests rumble in a growl.

Boyd pulls Lydia back behind him as the two wolves begin to argue. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay away! Get her out of here and if she ever comes bac-" He was warning them off, if Kate ever got in a fight with them they would die. He swore to Chris that he would keep it a secret, no matter how much it was killing him inside. He owed Chris.

"If you touch her again I will rip your throat out." The moon shines down on them and fills their bodies with more power and rage than they can control. They both move forward simultaneously and their claws rake across each others bodies. Isaac had far more training from the Argents so he easily overpowered the she-wolf, but Erica was protecting her pack and that gave her something he didn't have right now. Something to fight for. A reason to win. Erica tosses the boy off of her as his claws tear open her stomach.

Their bodies collided again and Erica rips his back open and throws him across the yard. Lydia's eyes catch a flash of silver on the roof. "Boyd." His eyes flash up there and grabbing Lydia he scales the roof, takes the arrows and jumps down. There was no way he was leaving Lydia in the middle of a wolf fight. The scent of copper fills the air as growls sound all around them. As Erica shoves her hands into Isaac's stomach she is barreled over by Scott.

Isaac shrinks into submission as Scott's eyes flash red. Erica boldly glares at his red eyes and a growl rumbles in her throat. Boyd steps forward but Derek holds him back. "He is alpha." Boyd grumbles as Erica stares defiantly back at Scott. Her tie to Lydia making it easy to defy her alpha.

"What are you two doing? We're pack." Scott stares at the two of them in confusion.

"He threatened Lydia. I will kill him before he lays another han-" Scott's growl cuts off her own growl as she steps to Isaac.

"ENOUGH! Both of you. You are pack. We are not animals." His eyes search the two betas. "Isaac why were you threatening Lydia." Red eyes look to submissive yellow.

"Lydia kept snooping around. Mr. Argent is still healing. He doesn't want the pack around the apartment. I told Lydia not to come again." He looks to Derek and Derek sighs in understanding.

"Argent's still healing. We should abide by his wishes." His eyes look to Lydia who scoffs. Her eyes watch the other wolves.

Scott sighs. "Go home guys. No more fighting." His eyes turn to Erica and Isaac. Erica grumbles before she stalks away, Boyd hot on her heels. Lydia leading the two of them away.

Isaac watches them go. "They're following Lydia like she's their alpha."

Derek watches as Peter disappears back into the forest. He seemed to have come when he and Scott showed up. "She brought them back, they are tied to her. They are bound to be loyal to her." His heart aches at the thought of his lost betas.

The two resurrected follow Lydia to her house and Boyd helps Erica into the bathroom. Lydia shoos him out, her eyes watching the arrows but mind on the she-wolf. "Strip."

"Y'know, I thought the first time you asked me to strip would be under different circumstances." The blonde grins, blood coating her teeth as she pulls off her clothing.

"God, you look like shit." Lydia's eyes focus on the cuts across Erica's body.

Across town Kate treats the other hurt beta. "You knew more but she still kicked your ass pretty boy."

Isaac groans. "I don't see how, I had more training. I'm stronger than her."

"She had more to fight for. You were protecting yourself. She was protecting someone close to her heart." Kate's eyes move to dab at the slashes and holes in his chest and stomach. His face is scraped and bleeding. The she-wolf had done a number on him. "If you can't beat her how can you protect yourself from alpha's or bigger omegas?"

The boy rolls his eyes. "I have the pack for that. This was just a rumble." Kate Argent rolls her eyes as Lydia does the same Across town.

"Ow. Ow do you have to poke me!" Erica Reyes glares pitifully at the banshee.

"I'm checking to see if anything is broken. Your lucky he wasn't an alpha or else you wouldn't be healing." Lydia dabs at the slowly healing cuts.

"He threatened you. He may have been my pack brother but that went out the window when he was pushing you out of the house." Erica's eyes flash yellow and she hears Boyd's growl of agreement.

Lydia sighs two feeling overloading her body. Safety and remorse. They would die for her, just like Allison had. Tears prick her eyes and Erica looks at her with understanding eyes. Later that night the three of them fall into Lydia's bed, arrows against the wall by its bow. They would try tomorrow. Erica was wrapped around Lydia and Boyd pulled the both of them into his huge arms. Holding them, it made the pain lessen until he almost couldn't feel it.

The next morning Lydia wakes up to snoring from Boyd and arms tangled around her waist as Erica mumbled into her throat. She sighs, she slowly felt herself healing and guilt hit her hard. Her best friend was dead and here she was curled into bed with two wolves. She takes a deep breath and hears Erica groan. "Why do you get up so early." Brown eyes watch her sleepily as she stands and heads to the shower. Thirty minutes later she's pulling on a skirt, heels and a sweater. She looks to the bed to see Boyd curled around a sprawled out Erica, a smirk twitches on her face as she snaps a picture. The second the sound reaches the wolves ears they both sit up. Boyd's stomach grumbles and Lydia laughs. "Kitchen's downstairs. My mom isn't home." She had been home more in the first month but slowly thing had went back to normal. Boyd jumps and runs down the stairs. The sound of pans clinking reaches the girls ears and Erica stretches, a lazy smirk on her face.

Erica pulls on tight jeans and a tighter shirt with her leather jacket before heading downstairs, the quiver across her shoulder as Lydia carries the bow. They set them gently on the counter before Boyd sets plates in front of them. Ten minutes later the two wolves are wolfing down three plates each while Lydia eats her one and watches on in both disgust and amusement. The two wolves grin sheepishly before they load the dishwasher, without a word they all leave to the forest.

Instinct leads Lydia to where Allison's target is. She notches an arrow and pulls back. Her muscles protest and she can't get the string halfway back before it slips from her fingers. _Lydi-_ She can barely make out the voice. Her heart quickens and she pulls back again but the same result happens, _Lydia!,_ and the arrow flies a little ways before digging into the ground. Erica warily stands behind Lydia. "I can help." Her hands shake as she wraps her own around Lydia's. This bow had caused her so much pain but her banshee needed her.

With one final sigh they release it and color and sound floods Lydia. _'Oh my god! Lydia I am so sorry.' She sees herself and Isaac standing with an arrow in his hand. Her own face is wound up in shock._ Lydia blinks her eyes, she can feel the words tremble in her bones. Hears them resound in her head. The soft timber of her best friends voice echoing around in her head. All she got was a past memory. Nothing from Allison. A sob leaves her throat and she pulls back again. Erica guides her and they let go. Boyd watches as Lydia's eyes fog over and her face fills with hope then pain. _The last arrow flies into the oni. It explode with light and pain explode in her chest as she watches the sword enter Allison. Arms wrap around her best friend and words fill the silence. 'Did you find her. Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?'_ Lydia falls to the ground with a silent scream, her mouth wide open as she wails in silent agony. Erica pulls the collapsed girl into her arms and rocks her. Boyd comes and a hum fills deep in his chest as he tries to help Erica calm the banshee.

The bow is gripped tightly in Lydia's hands and for two hours they sit and comfort the crying banshee. With a sniff the banshee sits up straighter. Erica looks at her, full of question. "All I saw was her memories. Times when she used the bow. I saw her die."

Boyd pulls the bow free from Lydia's grip and helps her stand up. "Come on. We can go back."

"We can never go back Boyd. No one ever goes back." The words leave Lydia's mouth in a half sob half sigh. Erica slings Lydia's arm around her shoulders and slides an arm around Lydia's waist. They would help the banshee cope. Everything would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: I have no idea if this story is finished or not. I may continue it and I may not.(I'm working on the fourth chapter right now) I am left at a stump so I took what I once read, if you have something written post it, don't let it stay hidden in your archive. So here's 20,000 words of something. Thanks for reading, throw ideas if you have any and review if you can. **

**Resurrections: Sing to me**

Lydia doesn't touch the bow the rest of the month. Chris and Isaac never ask her about it and life moves on. When the pack is at school Boyd and Erica go to the woods. There they find Peter. Their connection to Lydia keeps them from attacking him and the help with the house. Idle hands put to work throughout the month. Slowly the pack heals.

Scott laughs for once, it rips from his chest unexpectedly and he blinks in surprise. He hasn't laughed since Allison had died. Stiles' nightmares lessen. Then one morning he, like Scott, laughs loud and boisterous. A true laugh. Slowly their lives heal. Isaac makes a witty comment one day and the pack stares at him as they see the beta healing. Worry sets in when they see a still broken Lydia. Dark bags under her eyes and sickness clinging to her scent. Every chuckle or small laugh Erica pulled from her in those two months was half-lived. Almost to good to be true. The pack watches as in four months they adjust and learn to live again while Lydia lives in the past, her mind replaying her death and the three wolves resurrections in her head.

The night of the fourth month after Allison's death Boyd and Erica follow Lydia into the woods. They had tried multiple ways of waking her up but none had worked. Fear of hurting her prevented them from tying her up. The follow her to the woods and they help her dig up another body. They watch as she splits her elbow open again and her blood gives life to another body. The second Lydia screams a shrill pain filled one blue eyes open and a dangerous growl leaves the wolf's throat as it awakens. The scream draws the pack in and Boyd and Erica stand guard in front of Lydia as the recently resurrected wolf heals.

Ethan is the first to arrive with Peter and his eyes widen. "Kali?"

Blue eyes turn to him and she pants as her throat pushes glass from it. Scott g;ares at the wolf and Derek steps forward with Isaac. "Kill her, she can't be back, she killed so many people." Ethan's eyes watch Derek. Kali was pack, she was crazy but she was pack. She taught him almost everything he knew.

A scream pulls from Lydia's throat as Peter jumps forward and closes his claws around Kali's neck. Lydia pulls at her neck as pain filled screams catch in her throat. Peter releases Kali as he clutches at his head. He groans. "Lydia seems to have attached herself to Kali. We kill her and run the risk of hurting Lydia." Unknown to the pack someone watches them, hidden deep in the forest. Eyes and ears keen on them. The eyes focus on the recently resurrected omega.

"You can't kill her?" Isaac's voice is confused as Erica pulls Lydia's back into her front.

"No. Lydia forbade me from it. It's like a barrier was put around Kali." He tilts his head. "I wonder." He steps forward and digs his claws into Boyd's throat before Peter falls back clutching his head. "FUCK!" He rolls on the floor as blood drips from his nose. The hidden person smirks at the pain inflicted in his voice.

"What does that mean?" Ethan's voice is quiet as he watches and hears the glass fall out of Kali. She is leaning against a tree, weak and delirious.

"It means Peter can't harm Boyd, Erica or Kali. And they can't harm each other. She resurrected them so maybe she has control over them. Isaac go after one of them." Isaac turns to Derek with wide eyes.

"I fought Erica earlier. I hurt her, she hurt me. No pain." Erica growls at him as Boyd stands in front of Kali. Ties were formed already. They felt a kinship towards Kali as well as Peter, no matter how much they wanted to fight it.

Derek rolls his eyes and steps forward. "Boyd don't attack me." His fingers find Kali's throat and squeeze. Lydia begins to shake and blood drips from her nose. Boyd throws Derek across the room and Peter jumps into action. His feet carry him to Boyd and they stand over Kali's body. Peter was an omega from both Lydia's and Scott's pack, but the tie that was forged when Lydia brought him back was frayed but still there. If he was accepted back in it would be stronger.

Erica growls deeply, her eyes yellow as they stare down the rest of their pack. Malia watches with curious eyes. Anytime Scott's pack tries to reach Lydia or Kali they are shot down. Finally the sun breaks the horizon and the moon's pull on them wanes. Not to much but just enough. Lydia wakes up and a silent scream begs her to open her mouth but she keeps it shut. The whole pack was here. She wouldn't let them see her weak. "Lydia. We need to do something with Kali before she regains her strength back." Lydia's eyes turn to the omega and she internally screams inside. Why did she bring back an enemy and not Allison?

Boyd and Peter help Kali to her feet and she glares at them. "What are you going to do with me?"

Derek glares. "Kill you."

Three wolves growl at that. The thought of possibly hurting Lydia causing them to step forward. Scott hold up his hands. "We are not going to kill anyone. We never kill anyone." Derek scoffs at the idea, the killed the oni, they killed the nogitsune. "There is the possibility that is we kill Kali we hurt Lydia. We can't take that chance."

"What if it was just because Lydia recently resurrected her? I mean when I attacked Erica it didn't seem to cause her pain. Maybe its the blood that Lydia used on Kali." Isaac looks to the former alpha who glares at him.

"Then we need to prevent this from happening again. We can't bring the entire alpha pack and all our enemies back. We can't take the risk of Lydia being tied to so many people." Scott's voice calms the pack.

Isaac looks to Kali. "I'm sure Chris could keep her in his basement until we figure out what to do with her." Quickly he texts Mr. Argent and across town the were-panther grins before leaving the house and heading deep into the wood across town, away from the pack. Chris told her she could come back when they moved the former alpha to a different place. Maybe an abandoned building.

Lydia gets sicker. Her skin pale and sickly. The wolves leech away her constant pain and Deaton couldn't find the problem. Weeks pass and she doesn't get better. Kali is chained in an abandoned building. Kept hidden like a deep dark secret. Time spent there made the omega restless. Guilt trips were laid on her by Derek. Stories told to her by Ethan. How they can change. They can redeem themselves. Kali thought back to her last words. The words spoken to her former emissary. Juli- no Jennifer. She was lying to herself. Lying to Julia. She shouldn't have listened to Deucalion. She should have taken her pack and ran. She shouldn't have fallen for Ennis. The bad boy image he had pulling at something inside of her. But her pack was dead or left her. The person that was hidden in the forest listens and watches at the former Alpha fights with her past and demons. As she listens to the stories the boy tells her. Slowly the omega begins to see reason, fight guilt, beg to be killed again. The person watching her smirks but grows conflicted by the conversation.

Deaton looks to Lydia's weakening form. "Don't let her bring another one back. It could kill her." The pack agree and they take her to the building. The moon rises and three wolves fight against their chains as the banshee screams to raise the dead. Her voice echoes through the building. Kali struggles against her bindings, instinct telling her to free the banshee. Peter sits and waits. He feels the urge but his nephew doesn't need to know that, he will bide his time. Coax them into a false sense of security. Erica is the worst. The chains cut into her flesh and bones crack as she struggles to free herself. Boyd's chains tighten and threaten to break free of the holdings on the wall and floor. Howls and growls fill the normal silence.

Lydia Martin lays strapped to a bed as she screams to bring the dead back, but there is no blood binding sacrifice to bind the deal and the dead remain dead for another month. The entire night this continues. Malia shakes as she guards the wolves. Her ears sensitive to the screaming of the banshee now. Stiles sits by Lydia, pulling at his hair each time her mouth opens. Scott paces the entire floor. Eye moving to each room. All but one is full of struggle. Derek watches his uncle before his eyes move to his former betas. This was worse than the time his three beta's had changed.

Isaac stands by Erica and Boyd's room. Keeping the five of them from seeing one another was key. Chris stands near Lydia, his heart aching at the pain in her voice. This was Allison's best friend and they were hurting her. However unintentional it was. His thoughts moved to his daughter, could Lydia bring her back?

Kira guards the omega, her sword drawn as the bright blue eyes glare at her. Ethan stands near Kira, his voice trying to sooth the omega. Nothing works and as dawn comes closer and closer Lydia's screams become louder, more panicked and pain filled. Thuds sound from outside the door as animals throw themselves against the door. The call of the banshee strong enough to call even non supernatural creatures. Kate stands outside, pacing as she listens to the girl. If she kept screaming like this packs would come to her aid. Chris seems to understand this as he relays it to them after looking at his phone. Deaton sighs and takes out a needle."I was hoping to refrain from doing this." He injects Lydia and one last scream tears from her lips before she slumps. The three wolf go ballistic, fighting harder than ever now that they can't hear their banshee. The unknown person keeps watching them. Never showing themself or what they want.

Dawn breaks hours later and the wolves still somewhat. The three glare at the rest of the pack as Lydia remains motionless until finally she wakes up. "Get this off of me!" Her voice is panicked and hoarse. Finally Scott releases her. She stumbles away from all of them with hurt eyes. "Why?"

"You're getting sicker with each resurrection. We couldn't risk you hurting yourself or bring back another from the alpha pack." Deaton's voice is soft and calming.

Lydia stumbles back until she sees Erica's curls in the other room. She grabs the key and free her beta before freeing Boyd. She moves to free Kali after Peter is out but the others stop her. "Lydia, Kali is dangerous." Lydia scoffs but her green eyes met the understanding fading blue omega's eyes.

Lydia stumbles again and her betas steady her. Peter stands near Derek. Stiles steps forward and the wolves growl. Lines were currently drawn and the pack had crossed them, bringing Lydia and her two betas here yesterday with no explanation. "Lydia, we're just trying to help!"

"I don't need it!" She opens her car door and the betas jump in. They peel out of the dirt road and drive the twenty minutes home. Copper fills the car as the wolves heal.

In the building arguing ensues. "We shouldn't have done that." Scott's voice is filled with guilt. He broke Lydia's trust and tied her down. How could he have thought it was right? His mind screams at him.

"It was necessary Scott. Lydia was getting sicker with each resurrection. We can't let her die." Stiles's voice is scratchy and broken.

Maria looks up. "Her trust was broken. She will come around, shes just hurt."

Derek turns to Peter. "Why weren't you going crazy?"

"Guess the bonds not as strong." Peter shrugs but his eyes advert. Let them think he was upset. He will bide his time until he was needed.

Kira stands near them. "Was what we did right?"

"No but it was a necessary evil." Deaton's voice sounds quietly. With those last words the pack begins to clean up the blood from the chains and throw the bodies of dead animals away. Preparing for the next month until they figured out how to stop Lydia. Until they knew how to help her get better.

That night Lydia curls between her two betas and her body racks with noiseless sobs. They cleaned the blood from each other and collapsed into the bed of the banshee. A place the three of them had continued to meet. There was nothing sexual about it. It was pack. It was healing. It was comfort. Near the bed sat the bow and arrows, untouched. Fear and sorrow clung to it.

The avoidance of the pack lasts two weeks for Lydia. The only one who actually had to see the others at school. The one to break through her armour is Ethan. The boy's soft disposition comforting her. He speaks of helping and sorrow. He speaks of redemption for Kali and his deceased brother. He speaks of stories he heard. The days go on. The pack heals but the line is still broken. Trust was broken. The moon comes closer and closer and she can feel the eyes on her. Can see Malia talking with Kira before they flash to Lydia. Kira offers her a sweet smile and Malia's lips form into one that her face had been getting used to. Her teeth stretched a little to far, as if still learning to smile or hide her sharp teeth.

Scott and Stiles talk down the hall, Isaac leaning against a locker. She can see Danny talking to another guy and watches Ethan's eyes move from her to him. "Did you know he knew?"

"Jackson was his best friend. And Scott and Stiles aren't exactly masterminds at hiding the supernatural." Her smirk is sarcastic and Ethan just shakes his head.

The moon sneaks up on Lydia, the morning of the full moon she can feel the eyes on her. Can feel the tenseness in Boyd and Erica all the way from her house as she walks into school. While she was away the wolves would play. Usually in the forest doing gods knows what. In reality they were with Peter. Derek waits outside the school with a needle from Deaton. He knew the two beats hang out with Peter and the easiest way to get to Lydia was when she was away at school. The final bell rings and she rolls her eyes. "At least let me drive my car. I'd rather not be kidnapped again." Her voice is biting as Derek greets her.

"Fine. This is for your own good Lydia. It is to protect you." His voice is gruff as he nods for Ethan to get in the car with Lydia.

He obeys and Lydia follows Derek. "Sorry about this."

"Oh no. It is perfectly fine. I love being tied up and screaming my head off all night." Her green eyes flash to his as he flinches. "Just give me water this time in between scream. My throat was raw last time."

Lydia watches as they strap her down. She huffs and suddenly the doors are thrown open. Erica rushes to her and electricity flood the blondes system as Isaac tasers her. Her body falls limp and Lydia screams loud enough to cause the blonde's yellow eyes to shoot open. Before the she-wolf can even wake up they have her chained down. Boyd paces between the other, his eyes on Lydia then Erica. "Boyd. Vernon! It's okay, please don't hurt yourself." The wolf struggles but allows Derek to chain him up.

Kali listens to the whole thing as Derek ties Peter up. The moon is high in the night sky when Lydia's eyes open and the screaming starts. Derek pulls out the syringe. "That only lasts like four hours." Stiles's voice rings against the darkness. The wolf sighs and paces.

Across the states one wolf's ears perk. She had heard this last month and now again. It sounded so much like when she was leaving town with Derek. That could only mean one thing. The town was in trouble or the girl, Lydia, was dying. The she-wolf known as Cora takes off, her feet pounding across the ground. Screams she was attuned to urging her on.

The three wolves struggle and howl against their bindings as Ethan tries to sooth the banshee. "Lydia calm down."

Peter opens his mouth and takes a deep breath. This worked last time. "LYDIAAAA!"

The screaming stops for tens seconds before it starts again. Derek gives up and shoves the needle into her arm. The smell of their banshee's blood spilt makes the three wolves struggle harder. Peter holds in his struggle, as kept together and hidden as always. The night drags on as the wolves continue to fight against their bindings. Again the mystery person listens as the three wolves struggle to free themselves.

The sun begins to rise and Lydia's eyes blink away. The fog leaves them and Ethan offer her a drink as he unstraps her. This was the fifth month in a row she had screamed into the night to raise the dead. Five months and three resurrections. Six months since the death of the one person she needed to resurrect. Almost eight months into their junior year. One last month until they went to summer.

School the next day is awkward. Lydia doesn't speak to the others but continues to look at them, maybe even nod her head at them. Her brain was busy. Planning. Scheming. Ethan stays with her throughout the school day as she longs for her pack. Longs to have Boyd's quiet yet strong presence. Erica's warm body standing near her full of comments and wit. "So, the next full moon is after school's over."

"Really, I hadn't realized." Her voice bites into the ears of the pack.

Finals drag on, the pack passes and struggles to finish. Lydia even with the banshee nights and constant craziness passes. Nights pass between her eyes, Malia visiting her when Boyd and Erica are away. "Can you, can you bring back more than just wolves?"

Lydia's eye narrow and fill with tears. "I can't even bring back my best friend, what makes you think I could bring back eight year old corpses."

"They aren't corpses. Don't call them that!" Lydia's eyes soften as she looks to the bright blue of Malia's. "Sorry for asking."

"I have no control over it. I can feel it draining me. Everytime it's not her something chips away inside of me. It's my fault she's dead!" Lydia's voice screeches and the coyote steps forward.

Eyes search the banshee's face. "I blame my self every single day. Being a coyote was so much easier than dealing with all of these feelings. We deal, that's all we can do. You didn't stab her. You aren't to blame."

"I might as well have! She died trying to save me!" The banshee throws her arms out and hits the wall.

"No! She died because the oni were stolen. It was a momentary lapse where any could have died. So you can blame yourself or you can move on. You had no control over it. I'm learning to do the same thing. If you don't let go how can you continue to live?" Soft eyes find Lydia's as the girl steps forward. The coyotes left and Boyd and Erica came home.

As she gets home her eyes move to the bow. Allison's voice was slowly fading into the back of her mind, her whispers had stopped and she hadn't tried to pick up the bow again since seeing her death through the memories attached to the bow. She sighs and picks it up. She plucks it and can hear a whisper of Allison's voice. _Dad._ the voice is slightly exasperated and fades away into the recesses of Lydia's mind.

Suddenly school is over and Lydia has no idea what to do with herself. She studies resurrection books until the early morning. Her betas sitting on the bed beside her, either helping or asleep. They take her one day into the forest and her heart quickens as she recognizes the path to the Hale house. Her heart stops as she sees it complete. Ethan finishes screwing in on last thing before jumping down off the roof. Peter comes out with a grin. "Barbie, Boyd, Lydia."

"You fixed it?" Lydia's voice is incredulous.

"Of course. It needs new memories. Made by a new pack. It's getting bigger every month." His grin is tight and Lydia catches his meaning. Her resurrections. "Started after you brought back Barbiedoll over there." Erica growls despondently.

"Does Derek know?" Peter grins at Lydia's question.

"He will soon enough." Lydia's eyes widen as they greet the younger Hale. "Hello Lydia. Peter and I've decided to surprise him." Her thoughts move to when she came rushing into town and Peter found her, showing her the house and telling her what she had missed. Erica and Boyd remembered her and they rejoiced. The night passes with the wolves running and fighting good naturedly with one another. Soon Derek and the rest of the pack show up. Derek's eyes widen comically when he sees his sister then the house.

The moon comes and Cora watches as they chain her friends down. She paces and growls at the absurdity of it. Peter smirks as she distracts them and he loosens Kali's chains with a smirk. He does the same to Boyd and Erica. Before sitting himself down. Derek forgoes the chains with a nod of acceptance. Peter smirks into the night. He had power, he was more powerful in a pack and he was just now realizing that. As Lydia screams and Cora covers her ears the chains begin to shake. Suddenly three wolves are out and trying to get to their banshee. Peter grins as the anger filled banshee pack fight Scott's pack. He sneaks over to Lydia and undoes her straps. As he drags her out of the building she stops screaming and he follows her through the woods.

He watches and then helps as she digs a body up and he wrinkles his nose at the smell. Her scent fills the air as she cuts her arm open and bleeds onto the next body. The scream rips from her throat. Bright blue eyes widen and Peter pulls Lydia behind him as the wolf struggles to heal and adjust to being alive again. Lydia pounds her fists on Peter's chest, dirt smudging the soft blue of it when she realizes it isn't Allison. "Why can't I bring her back?! It's been seven months!" The unknown person continues to watch them with curious eyes.

Ethan is the first to show up, followed by Derek, Malia, Cora, and Scott. Kali, Erica and Boyd almost topple her over when they make it to her side. Bodies bleeding yet healing. Ethan sobs loudly into Aiden's chest as he feels his brother slowly rebuild himself. Another set of eyes watches the pack for completely different reasons than the first. Erica and Boyd lead Lydia to her house, Kali and Peter on their heels. The pack to distracted to realize Kali left with them.

Lydia takes a shower and rinses the night from her body. She walks into her room and her eyes widen at the sight. The former Alpha Kali is glaring at her two betas as Peter sits on the windowsill. "They're still a bit snippy since she kidnapped them." Peter's voice is jovial and Lydia sighs.

"When did I become the house for dead wolves." Her voice is tired and Peter smirks.

"When you resurrected us dear. By the end of tonight I bet the other twin will be out here." He crosses his arms and the girls huffs, wishing she could push him out the window but knowing he helped her.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm going to bed." She climbs into bed and Erica follows her. Hard eyes turn to the she-wolf but they soften at the look in those brown eyes before she relents. Boyd shuffles into the bed, putting himself between the two adults and the two girls.

Peter mutters under his breath. "How sweet." Kali glares at him and slumps against the wall. Her eyes find the stack of books that are dog-eared. The piles of papers with scribble scratched out on them. The bow and arrows. Rough sketches of arrows, bow. Ink splotches cover the pages.

The morning arrive and the pack show up. They drag the five of them to the Hale house. It is as big as it once was and Derek's heart aches at it. "Welcome to the house of wolves." Peter mutters under his breath.

Stiles laughs. "More like wolves, coyote, banshee, humans, kitsune." Derek rolls his eyes and Malia thumps Stiles in the back of his head. He makes an indignity sound and a smile hints at Kali's lips. "Whatever. So what're we going to do? Get a ouija board? Start a nice fire in the fireplace?"

Sharp eyes turn to Stiles and he flinches back, holding his hands up. Outside the first set of eyes watch them. Watches as the pack talks on the wolves without homes living here. The four resurrected, the ones that are positioned around Lydia scowl. The topic is dropped and awkward silence falls before Stiles pulls out a frisbee. "Fetch anyone?"

Peter Hale grabs the frisbee and chucks it across the yard. "Fetch paleface." Stiles scowls at the omega as does Derek.

Malia smiles and turns her attention to the open door. "Let's run."

The pack looks at her and Stiles smiles. "Lydia and I would kind of be stuck here. Don't exactly have sup- Okay can't exactly run fast."

"Don't exactly want to run. I'm wearing heels." Lydia's voice is bored as she brushes her nails across her hip, cleaning them of non existent things. "Though you all can go have fun, I need to run an errand." Her wolves look to her, two betas and former alphas along with an omega. "Alone."

Stile shrugs. "Cool. I'll tag along with the pack. I can throw the frisbee for you guys." All the eyes roll before the wolves begin to pile out of the door. Freedom itching at their heels.

Erica and Boyd stop near Lydia, Aiden close behind them. Kali waiting at the doorway with Peter. The pack hadn't trusted Kali and Derek and Isaac wait by her as guards, fearing to harm her. Tying her back up hadn't worked. "We can go with you. I can go with you." Erica's voice is soft.

Lydia holds in her snark. "I don't need a babysitter. I just need some alone time. You can tell if anything is wrong." The banshee crosses her arms and the two yellow eyed betas nod before stepping back.

Aiden steps forward. "Thank you. For bringing me back. I-"

"Not intended. No problem. Be good for yourself and your brother." She flips her hair and begins to walk out. "And totally over your abs. All I see now is your brother and Danny going at it everytime I think of them."

Aiden smirks before he walks out the door. Kali and Peter watch the banshee get into her car and leave. With the finality of the door slamming shut the pack takes off. Divided through the middle yet still moving as one. Lydia drives to the Argent Apartment and her heart catches. Inside the werepanther listens, a smirk coming across her face. Her brother looks to her before shoving her into his bedroom.

Lydia sits in the car. She breathes deeply before opening the door and walking until she gets to Allison's door. Her hand shakes as she knocks on the door. Mr. Argent opens it and blue eyes watch her green fill with tears. "I-I tried everything. I miss her and everyones moving on and it's only been seven months."

Chris Argent's heart clenches and he closes his eyes. The image of his daughter playing behind his eyelids as he lets her in. Kate would stay hidden until the banshee left. He told himself. The girl needed someone. "I know Lydia. I count the days."

The girl nods, she does the same. "I took her bow."

"I know." The man's voice is soft as they stand in the middle of the room.

"I thought it would help me hear her." Tears fall to the floor from broken green eyes.

"Did it?" The voice is saddened yet hopeful.

"No. I saw memories attached to it. I s-saw he-. I felt again. I saw h-." Sobs cause her to choke in her throat. The hunter pulls the girl into a hug. "I'm trying to bring her back! I've read everything. Blood sacrifices, everything. And I keep bring back fucking werewolves but never her!"

Hope shattered, broken now that he knew she couldn't bring his daughter back. "Shhh. We will deal. We will handle everything." His voice breaks and the girl clings to his shirt, skin fevered yet sickly pale. She looked like she was going to die or be hospitalized. He could feel her frail frame, so much different than it once looked.

Kate Argent walks out of the bedroom. Lydia's eyes catch hers and the panther's hand clamps over Lydia's mouth as she opens it to scream. "Shhh. I just want to talk."

The hand is removed and Lydia sits there. "Did I bring you back too?" The voice is heartbroken.

"No. Peter Hale managed to turn me. Never really died sweetheart. Now tell me have you ever resurrected anything besides werewolves?" A shake of the head. "Then there is nothing we can do. Go home and sleep. Read. Do whatever it is that you need to do." Chris's head turn to glare at his sister.

Across town in the forest the wolves run. Scott and Kira race one another, the kitsune easily keeping up with the alpha. Ethan and Aiden run together. Feet blurring across the ground, Erica and Boyd close behind them. Derek hangs back with Stiles and Peter follows the banshee's two betas. Isaac runs with Cora, trading stories. Kali stops and smells the forest. Something she had done once as a younger wolf. The others had vanished far into the forest. "All alone red riding hood? Or should I call you the big bad wolf?" The person from months before, the first watcher shows her face.

"J-Julia?" The wolf steps forward, lips and legs trembling. They had said she was dead. "You're dead."

"No. Never died, but you. I killed you." Jennifer, or Julia as the alpha called her steps forward from the shadows. "Why shouldn't I kill you right here right now?"

"Do it then. Just warn the others first, tell them to look after Lydia." The wolf stares at the former darach.

Jennifer tilts her head. "Sentimental there Kali? Do I actually hear worry in your voice? Are you worried about that banshee?"

"She doesn't deserve to be hurt for what i've done." The wolf's shoulders slump before straightening.

"I've killed you once already. What I want to know is if everything you said was true? Everything you said to Ethan." The woman steps towards the wolf.

"Yes." The wolfs eyes meet Julia's. "Every single word. I regret it. I regret listening to him. I regret falling for Ennis." The other woman scowls at the name. "I regret most of all hurting you. I didn't understand why I had to hurt you, the one person I loved most in the pack. The others were expendable. Useless but I couldn't handle killing you. I thought that maybe you could die without my monstrous face being the last thing you saw. Kill me if it will make you feel better. I deserve whatever you have to give."

"The pack you're with. They believe in redemption. Scott let Deucalion go because he thought he could redeem himself. They let the twins redeem themselves and now you." The wolf watches as the other woman steps forward. "Can you even change? Do you even feel remorse?"

"Yes! I see your face in my sleep every night. Every time I open my eyes you are there. I feel so much guilt and remorse I am dying on the inside. I wish they would have killed me so I couldn't feel this way. I wish they wouldn't have brought me back. Living is so painful, dying is easy but living is the challenge Julia." The omega's eyes speak the truth. Regret, remorse, guilt and sorrow. So many more emotions hidden behind them. But most of all that tiny sliver of lover made the former dark feel something.

"I'm not going to kill you." Jennifer watches as her former alpha glances at her with pain filled eyes. "Not yet at least." The words feels like lies as they leave her lips. "Tell anyone I was here and they die."

The wolf growls low at the thought but takes a deep breathe. "I won't tell anyone if you won't harm anyone."

"I'm done. I killed Deucalion already. The bastard was making another stronger pack. I haven't killed or sacrificed anyone yet. I haven't felt or seen the need." The former draach touches the wolf's cheek. "I'll be back Kali." Nails bite into the jaw line of the wolf before Julia vanishes. The wolf falls to her knees and howls in anger, remorse and pain. The pack follow it to her but all they find is a stoney eyed Kali that they won't let out of their sight. The wolves leave to their respected places, the only ones staying behind being Kali, Peter, Derek and the twins. Malia goes back to her house, Peter's eyes on her. Scott takes Kira home and Stiles goes back to his house. Boyd and Erica leave.

Hours later Lydia leaves the apartment, her heart aching as she heads home. The howl of Kali stuck in her ears but the exhaustion to much. She falls into a fitful sleep. Nightmares plague her head and soon she feels soft yet muscular arms wrap around her. "Allison?" She catches the scent of the forest clinching to the person but there isn't Allison's perfume. It's Erica's and a sob catches in her throat.

"She is burning up Boyd." Erica's voice is panicked as she pulls away the pain she can feel radiating from Lydia.

"I'll call Peter and Derek, we'll go to Deaton's. He can help." The two wolves leave in the banshee's car. The trembling girl wrapped in Erica's arms.

The car brakes into the parking lot as Deaton comes out, Melissa McCall right behind him. The pack pacing behind him as Erica carries Lydia into the office and sets her on the bed. Eyes flash when Scott or Derek try to reach to the banshee. Growls fill the air. "Enough. I will make you leave if you can't act rationally and peacefully."

The wolves calm as the vet checks the banshee over. "She's fevered. Most likely a flu virus." He looks to the banshee's betas. "Has she been sleeping well?"

"No. Most nights she has nightmares, no matter how much we hold her." Erica's voice shakes.

"Then she hasn't been getting much rest. That leaves her susceptible to many illnesses along with the fact we don't know how the resurrections affect her health. Giving her blood away, and at least a pint maybe more, isn't helping her case." He finishes checking the girl over. "The best we can do is give her fluids and rest. The rest is up to her."

Scott's mom stepped forward from her position as she listened to Lydia's breathing. "Deaton's right. All Lydia needs now is rest, uninterrupted rest."

They give her a sedative and she passes out quickly. Her pack curling around her, Boyd and Erica beside the bed. Peter leaning against the wall, Aiden slumped into Kali's side, clutching Ethan's hand. Scott and Isaac wait in the doorway. Derek talking lowly to Cora.

A stray omega enters the territory and the wolves tear after it, leaving Erica and Kali to watch after Lydia and Stiles. The boy snores loudly as Kali paces the room. It had been five days since Deaton had checked on the banshee. Her skin wasn't as hollow but she wasn't 100% yet. Inside Erica talks to Lydia and suddenly Kali was blindsided. Mountain ash circles around her. Her fist beat against it as she tries to get to the woman heading into the house. "Erica! Lydia!"

Erica jumps up and shoves Lydia behind her as a woman comes in. "Ms. Morell."

"Erica, I'd say it was nice to see you alive but balance is swaying." The woman stares at the two teenage girls as Stiles wakes up.

"What do you want?" Suddenly the pack breaks into the house. Scott stares at the woman.

"I maintain balance. Lydia is threatening to break it with each person she brings back. Balance must be maintained." She stares into the banshee's green eyes.

"Deaton once told me that everything evens out. Regression to the mean." His voice stays steady as hers as he stares at the teacher.

She turns to glare at the alpha before looking to Lydia. "I am not afraid to kill to maintain balance Miss Martin." The banshee's wolves break out into growls as do Scott's.

Derek steps forward."We can protect Beacon Hills better now that the pack is bigger."

She turns her glare his way. "Balance is crucial." She turns and leaves, the wolves letting her pass out of respect for Deaton.

Derek turns to the pack. "Jackson is still in London. We can send the others there. The one's Lydia brought back." The room fills with growls and arguments. "Fine! FINE! But we can't have you bringing anyone else back Lydia." Eyes turn to stare at the former alpha.

Lydia leaves without a backwards glance. Her eyes turn to her wolves. The full moon would be tonight. "I need to be alone. There's no other wolves to bring back." They let her go but wait outside her house. Watching her. Scott stands next to Derek when suddenly Scott is knocked unconscious. Isaac watches as slowly the rest of the pack goes down.

Kate Argent winks before tasering the rest of the pack. Leaving Derek for last. "Sorry Der, need to borrow your banshee." She tells Isaac to help her move the bodies and they drag Erica, Boyd, Scott and Derek away from the house before Kate climbs in to grab Lydia, who was already standing up. "Good. Let's go."

The panther leads the way until they come to a grave site, dragging the banshee by her wrist. The panther pulls out a shovel and digs as the banshee pulls the dirt out with her fingers. Finally the casket comes into view and Kate's heart stops. This was now or never. She pulls the casket out and Lydia rips the top off before struggling to pull the body out. Kate helps her and stops breathing at the smell. Lydia stands as tilts her head looking at the body. "Right. Only brought werewolves back." Kate rips open her own arm and lets her blood drip all over her niece's body. The banshee stares at the blood until it seems to soak into the girls hair and mouth.

The banshee rips her own arm open with a frenzy, the small knife drops and blood drips slowly into the corpses mouth and then all over her body. Stopping and flowing into the cut the had killed her. Minutes drag on as two pints fall into the body. Kate's feet move. She had put in two pints herself and Deaton said Lydia only used one pint on the others. She shifts and watches at cloudy calculating eyes stare at the body. She is surprised no one has found them yet. Maybe Isaac is distracting them for her. She sees the banshee take a deep breath after a third pint joins the body. The scream rips from the banshee's throat. Silent at first but gaining decibels. Hands clamp over the panther's ears as the scream deafens her. It was louder than the last screams she had heard and it brings her to her knees. Across town the pack drops to their knees as the scream rips their ears apart.

Finally it abruptly stops and the banshee watches as the body jerks with life. Breath stuttering into healing lungs. Clouds slowly fade away from the green eyes as they turn to Kate. "What?"

"You just needed a bit of were-blood is all. I put it together when you mentioned just wolves. They all were werewolves, Allison was human." Kate smiles in hope as she stares at her niece's slowly healing body. Her eyes are still closed but they will open soon enough.

"She's back. I brought her back." Green eyes focus on her best friend before they roll into the back of her head. Kate catches her right as brown eyes open in a pale face that is slowly becoming pink again.

Allison struggles to stand, let alone talk. Her body won't cooperate and suddenly she has an armful of blonde hair as her aunt hugs her. Her father shows up and tears streak down his face as he sees her. The rest of the pack met the others at the McCall house. Allison and Lydia taken to Melissa McCall for treatment. "Allison. How do you feel?" Eyes watch the hunter. Scott staring at her with hope, relief and so much happiness. Erica, Boyd, Kali, Aiden and Peter are focused on the sleeping girl in the bed."

"Fine. But how's Lydia?" Worried brown eyes turn to the pale almost skeleton like body of her best friend.

"She lost three pints of blood. She's also still recovering from the flu. She will wake up soon enough. Hopefully." Allison's gaze softens as her dad tightens his hold on her. The pack is crowded around her and Lydia. Her eyes turn to her aunt who stands in the corner. Scott refused to kick her out when they realized she helped bring Allison back. Erica wanted to slice her throat open for letting Lydia give so much of her blood away but Boyd held her back.

Stiles looks up, his father standing behind him. "How the hell are we going to explain all these dead people showing up?"

His father sighs. "Stiles do you have no tact?" The boy shrugs. "We will think of something."

"Witness protection!" They all turn to look at Stiles like he is crazy. "What. It explains so many things. The mysterious deaths. Closed funerals. Tell them it was because of the samurais you killed." He shrugs. "You kept them hidden for the eight month after we found them because you wanted to be sure they were safe. You didn't keep any records because you were worried about a double agent."

Sheriff Stilinski seems to think about it before nodding. "It could work."

Scott nods before tears begin falling down his face. "We're okay. All of us are alive." His mother pulls the crying wolf into a hug and the room seems to feel relief at the same moment. They were alive. Somehow they had survived.

"Wait. I get Lydia bringing Aiden back. And Allison and maybe just a bit Boyd and Erica, but why Kali?" Stiles looks to the sleeping banshee.

"Wolf packs are tied together through emotional bonds. Lydia is tied to Peter because he bit her. She is tied to Scott because she is in his pack. He is her alpha. I'm tied to Scott and I bit both Erica and Boyd. My guess is she worked on those ties. Brought the pack back to make us stronger. Aiden came back because she is tied to Ethan through Scott, she also dated him. My guess is that Kali's pack tie to Ethan was strong enough for Lydia to feel the need to bring her back." Derek's arms cross as he finishes his speech.

"But why did resurrecting Allison take so long?" Scott's voice is confused, tired of always being the last one to know everything.

"Because she wasn't a wolf. I've seen the bond they have. It should have been enough to bring Allison back, but she didn't have healing properties." Kate steps forward and Derek scowls at her. "Sacrificing my blood before Lydia's gave Lydia's scream enough to boost the resurrection. With Allison she used so much more blood because she is human."

"So is she still human?" Stiles looks to the hunter. He knew what it felt like to be human one day then something completely different the next.

"Yes. She is the same as she was." Kate's voice is soft. Peter Hale stands on the other side of the room from her, Derek keeping his distance.

"Why should we trust you?" Derek's voice is gruff and Scott wars with his emotions. On one side she helped bring Allison back on the other she was a killer. Murdering a pack and innocent people. She even manipulated Derek. But people could change, they just needed the motivation. The chance. Maybe she could change. Maybe they all could.

"Because I spent the time since my funeral studying the supernatural. I hunted down murders and slit their throats. I read enough beastiary's and diaries to fill a library. I know what i'm talking about." The blonde panther crosses her arms as she glares at the wolf.

Chris steps forward, his arm still around his daughter's shoulder. "Enough fighting. We can have peace for one night." The other nods. They could do that. Everything would be alright.

Night feel again, the second since Lydia had resurrected Allison. The resurrected hunter stares at her best friend. What little there is left. Beside her waits the blonde beta. "When did she start to lose the weight?"

Brown eyes meet brown. "Long before she brought me back. I could see it on her. She ate. I made sure she did, but it never seemed to help her. I took as much pain as I could." Allison looks at Erica.

This girl had watched over Lydia when Allison couldn't. She had kept Lydia alive when all she wanted to do before she was kidnapped was follow Derek's orders and kill her best friend. "Thank you for taking care of her." Allison wants to feel jealous of the time she missed with her friends. The time she missed with Lydia. Allison shivered as her insides flared painfully.

"I didn't do it for a thank you. I did it because Lydia is an amazing person. She's more than a banshee." The wolf's eyes look to the hunter. Watch as the hunter shivers. "It's go away after a few days. It stays though. In the back of your mind like an open sore, it helps. Being around Lydia and the others she brought back."

Allison nods. "How. How does the pack work now?" Confused eyes look at the hunter. "I mean, I can see the lines. It's you, Boyd, Peter, Kali and Aiden on one side. Then Derek, Malia, Isaac, Kira, Stiles, Cora and Ethan on the other."

"It's not quite so divided. We just have different opinions. We follow Lydia before we follow Scott. The tie is stronger to her. Ethan doesn't take sides, niether does Cora, Kira or Stiles. Derek and the others crossed a line. Scott, him and Isaac. They tied us up. Three times just so Lydia wouldn't bring anyone back." Anger flashes throughout Allison's body and Erica stiffens, feeling and smelling the anger. "Everything will go back to normal."

"She hasn't woken up in two days." Worried eyes look at the sleeping girl.

Yellow eyes flash in worry, the emotion flaring through the ties of the pack. "She will. Lydia's a fighter. She can't die."

Another day passes and finally green eyes blink into awareness. Collective sighs of relief sound across the room. "Lydia?"

Green eyes meet with brown and the banshee stares in open mouth shock before her fingers move to touch the hunters cheek. "Allison?" green eyes water with hope but also fear. What if this was another dream, I hallucination. Fingers brush across a dimpled cheek that is wet with tears and a loving smile.

Calloused fingers grip the soft hand touching her cheek. "Yeah." her head turns and she drops a kiss into the palm of Lydia's hand. A sob catches in Lydia's throat before she throws herself at the hunter.

Lydia buries her head into Allison's neck as cries. She had brought her back. She was really here. She was alive, she was hugging her. Lydia's lips brush across Allison's throat as she mumbles on word over and over again. _"Alive. Alive. Alive."_

The hunter rocks her best friend as she feels her own body shake with emotion. The others leave the room as Allison buries her head into Lydia's sweat damped curls. "I love you Lydia. I never told you enough. I love you."

The banshee squeezes the hunter tighter. "I love you Allison. God I love you. Don't leave again. Never leave." The words are mumbled against the hunter's throat as happiness, love and relief along with so many other emotions move under the surface of the banshee's skin. Deep in her stomach, her heart. Her bones the emotions sang.

"Never Lydia. Never again." The hunter's voice is gruff with emotions as they take over her body. Love, relief, happiness, the same emotions the banshee can feel coursing through her body. Deep inside, overriding the pain that remains from her death. She was alive. She was alive and in Lydia's arms. A place where she felt safe, loved and comfortable.


End file.
